


Be Right Back

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daydreams, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: It was not at all unusual for Kara to drift off into daydreams about Lena. What it would be like to kiss Lena. What it would be like to tell Lena she was in love with her. What it would be like to date Lena. What it would be like to be in a real romantic relationship with Lena. What it would be like to move in with Lena. What it would be like to marry Lena. What it would be like to get to kiss Lena 'hello', 'goodbye', and 'just because' a thousand times a day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Be Right Back

Kara Danvers was hopelessly in love with her best friend. Kara Danvers had been in love with her best friend for years. Kara Danvers hadn't realized it at the time, but looking back on it now the day she met Lena Luthor was the day she discovered Love At First Sight really did exist.

It was not at all unusual for Kara to drift off into daydreams about Lena. What it would be like to kiss Lena. What it would be like to tell Lena she was in love with her. What it would be like to date Lena. What it would be like to be in a real romantic relationship with Lena. What it would be like to move in with Lena. What it would be like to marry Lena. What it would be like to get to kiss Lena 'hello', 'goodbye', and 'just because' a thousand times a day.

It was not at all unusual for Kara to drift off into daydreams about Lena especially when she was around Lena. It had lead to more than one lost round of Pictionary or Mario Kart during game nights (and hours of merciless teasing from Alex after everyone else had left for the night). It had lead to Kara having to ask Lena to repeat herself during multiple interviews, which Lena did gladly each time with a fond smile on her face. It had lead to some long silences during meals which Lena never commented on (unlike the uncomfortable silences resulting from Kara being worried over something or another that Lena mentioned within a matter of seconds every single time).

Much like the silence Kara now found herself being pulled out of. She had been in a familiar daydream. She was in an apartment that was a fusion of Lena's large sprawling penthouse apartment and Kara's own warm homey space. They had lived there for years, occasionally looking at houses outside the city but ultimately staying in the city where the commute to work would be shorter but with an unspoken agreement that they would move once their family began to grow.

Kara had been waiting weeks for the perfect moment. A simple gold band holding a diamond she had made herself with her bare hands sitting in various hiding spots to keep Lena from finding it, just waiting for that moment. Kara was fairly sure tonight was going to be the night. She had planned a dinner with some of Lena's favorite foods from a scattering of restaurants all over the world. She was going to spend a _lot_ of time flying today but it was more than worth it. Knowing how much energy she would be expending Kara wanted to stay in bed, snuggling with Lena, for as long as possible. But sadly that was the very moment she heard an explosion followed by several screams somewhere miles away. Several seconds later her phone in the living room began to ring with Alex's ringtone.

Kara groaned as she sat up.

“Duty calls?” Lena mumbled slowly waking up.

“Yes,” Kara whined.

“Be careful darling.” Lena purred. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kara said before super speeding into her suit. She stopped back at the bedside before taking flight and bent down to kiss Lena lightly on the lips. “I'll be right back.”

As Kara turned to take off she heard another explosion and screams. But this one seemed to be much closer. Then her phone rang again with Alex's ringtone, only this time she could feel it vibrating against her side. Kara blinked and found herself sitting in Lena's office, a potsticker in her hand halfway to her mouth, and Lena staring at her with that same fond grin on her beautifully red lips. Kara scrambled for her phone but it had gone to voicemail. A second later a text from Alex appeared with nothing more than an address roughly 15 blocks from L-Corp.

“Duty calls?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded as she popped the potsticker into her mouth. “Looks that way. Dinner tonight at my place?”

“I can't wait,” Lena said, the fond grin spreading into a fully brilliant smile that Kara was sure she was imagining that Lena ever only used when Kara was around. “And be careful out there darling. Can't have my favorite reporter getting hurt covering whatever menace Supergirl is facing down.”

“Will do.” Kara glanced down mournfully at her half-finished lunch then back at Lena and smiled. “Be right back.”

Kara leaned forward and placed a quick, not so light kiss on Lena's lips before dashing out of the room and into the stairwell down the hall heading for the roof.

* * *

Lena Luthor was hopelessly, desperately, completely, undeniably, head over heels in love with her best friend. Lena Luthor was in love with her straight best friend. Lena Luthor had been in love with her best friend for years. Lena Luthor had taken an embarrassingly long time to figure out that the feeling in her chest every time she was around her best friend was love because from the age of 4 onward she'd never had any decent examples of what love looked or felt like. Lena Luthor who once she figured this out realized that she had been in love with her best friend since the moment Kara Danvers had first walked into her office. Turned out Love At First Sight wasn't just some cheesy cliché used by lazy writers of all those romcoms Kara had convinced her to watch.

It was fairly unusual for Lena to daydream about Kara. Mostly because Lena was far to busy on a day to day basis to have time to daydream at all. But on the rare occasions that she did, they were vivid and sprawling.

Weeks of failed attempts to finally give voice to the feelings she'd had for years and hours of berating herself for being so useless before she finally just blurts it out over lunch one day. Kara is so happy the unimaginable happens, Kara completely forgets about her food in favor of kissing Lena over and over and over.

The entire week leading up to their first date in which Lena buys no fewer than 30 new outfits, and still leaves work as soon as Kara leaves after lunch and spends the better part of the next 7 hours trying on everything she owns, twice, not satisfied that any of them are worthy of being seen in public with Kara on a date. Eventually calling Sam to come help her pick out something to wear. After relentless teasing Sam picks out the perfect dress (judging by Kara's reaction later that evening). They have sex for the first time that night, and then don't leave Lena's apartment for the entire weekend. Even going so far as to call in sick to work on Monday morning, neither of them willing to be more than a handful of steps away from the other for so many hours just yet.

Days of helping Kara pack up her small cozy apartment followed by hours of loading and unloading various cars and even a nondescript-to-the-point-of-being-memorable-in-its-attempt-to-be-forgettable van Alex managed to borrow from her government job, as Kara moved into Lena's (now _their_ ) apartment. Then several days of Lena falling deeper and deeper in love as she helps Kara unpack and watches as Kara turns what had for years been little more than a place where Lena kept her things and slept (on most nights) into a _home_.

Literal months of contacting what felt like every jeweler on the face of the earth before finally deciding to design the perfect engagement ring herself. Weeks of designing and redesigning until she was finally satisfied to send it to a jeweler along with the specially constructed lab-grown gemstones Lena herself had made. Then several nerve-wracking months more planning the perfect proposal.

Despite all of the anxiety-ridden aspects of all of her daydreams about Kara Lena always had a smile on her face as her mind wandered. Which she hadn't realized until Sam walked into her office one night hours after everyone else had left.

“You're thinking about Kara,” Sam stated simply when Lena didn't react to her walking into the room.

After jumping nearly out of her chair Lena glared at Sam. “Don't do that! And no I'm not.”

“Bullshit Luthor. You've got the same smile that you do whenever you see her.”

“Fine so maybe I was. What of it?”

“Just ask her out already.”

“You're fired.”

“No, I'm not.”

“No, you are absolutely fired as my VP of romantic advice. She's straight.”

“If you say so,” Sam smirked.

“Why are you even here this late? Don't you have a child you should be feeding?”

“Ruby is at a sleepover and Alex is picking me up here for a date. She should be here any minute.”

“Who should be here?” Alex's voice came from the door. “And should I be jealous?”

“Hey babe.” Sam smiled as Alex entered the room and walked over to give Sam a kiss.

“I checked your office. Figured you'd be in here when you weren't there.”

“Yeah. Just giving the boss shit about the big, dopey, lovestruck smile she gets any time she thinks about your sister.”

“Oh! Is that fair game now?”

“Get the fuck out of here you two,” Lena grumbled, but the smirk on her face gave away that she wasn't actually upset.

“Yeah fine. We've got a movie time to keep anyway.” Sam said as she started for the door. “Now you take your ass home. Or at least lock your office door before you start enjoying thoughts of Kara too much.”

 _“SAM!”_ Lena shrieked.

“Have fun, Lena,” Alex called over her shoulder as they stepped through the office door.

Lena heard Alex ask Sam just before the door closed, “Is she going to ask Kara out yet?”

Lena grumbled to herself just loud enough that she didn't hear Sam's response through the closed door, “No. She still thinks Kara is straight.”

While Lena had her daydreams fairly locked down to only times when she was well and truly alone (or seemingly alone after hours at work) there was one thing she could never get a handle on. Lena had noticed long ago that now and then Kara would zone out for a little while, and she would get a dreamy smile on her face when it happened. Each and every time it happened Lena was hit with the urge to lean over and kiss Kara to bring her attention to the present moment.

One such instance happened during the lunch she was currently having with Kara. Lena wasn't sure exactly when Kara had drifted off, but she did know that it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Kara with that same dreamy smile, a potsticker halfway to her mouth, staring off into space in the general direction of Lena's face. Lena was once again fighting the urge to kiss her best friend when she heard the windows of her office rattle and a second later Kara's phone started ringing with Alex's ringtone. Kara blinked several times before reaching for her phone that had stopped ringing. A moment later a text message came in and Kara deflated slightly.

“Duty calls?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded as she popped the potsticker into her mouth. “Looks that way. Dinner tonight at my place?”

“I can't wait,” Lena said, the fond grin spreading into a fully brilliant smile. “And be careful out there darling. Can't have my favorite reporter getting hurt covering whatever menace Supergirl is facing down.”

“Will do.” Kara glanced down mournfully at her half-finished lunch then back at Lena and smiled. “Be right back.”

Kara leaned forward and placed a quick, not so light kiss on Lena's lips before dashing out of the room. Not that Lena noticed Kara leaving as she was in absolute shock.

Lena didn't move until a few minutes later when various alerts chimed from her computer. But she didn't get up to check them, instead, her hand slowly drifted to her lips, convinced she must have been dreaming. Her fingers came away with smears of her bright red lipstick.

Her computer chimed again. She rose to her feet, wandering to her desk, before digging into her purse to find a compact with a mirror. She looked down at her reflection finding her lipstick more smudged than her fingers had managed. She absently started to fix her makeup as she tapped her still chiming computer.

As her screen sprung to life she found a string of alerts for “Supergirl”. Apparently, the Girl of Steel was fighting today's impending doom not that far from L-Corp. Lena flipped on the tv quickly finding news coverage of the fight. Her heart lurched at the sight of Supergirl seemingly already bleeding from the mouth. Supergirl was no Kara, but Lena still had feelings for the hero. Celebrity crush aside, Lena considered them friends of a sort and she never liked to see one of the very few friends of any kind she had ever had, get hurt.

In an attempt to distract herself from the swirling mess of emotions she was frankly failing to process over the last several minutes, Lena shifted into analysis mode and began mentally deconstructing the fight. Looking for weaknesses, places she might be able to help Supergirl with some piece of tech or another, anything to distance her mind from the fact one of her friends was getting repeatedly punched by a creature the size of a city bus.

It took several minutes before something that was itching at the back of her mind finally managed to give itself voice. Lena stopped and took a close look at Supergirl. The blood on her lips had not dripped, had not splattered, had not moved in the slightest over the course of the entire fight that seemed to be coming to an end. Just then Supergirl landed a blow that sent the beast sprawling in the street, apparently unconscious. The cameraperson chose that moment to zoom in and get a good close-up of Supergirl. She was panting and out of breath, a slight sheen of sweat on her face, and a _very_ distinct smear of red across her lips at an odd angle. Lena's eyes flickered back and forth between her fingertips and the screen several times before picking up her office phone.

“Jess, clear my schedule for the rest of the day and have my car waiting by the time I get to the parking garage. Something has come up.” She paused for just a moment before hanging up. “No, I'll be driving myself.”

She quickly gathered some things and left without even turning off the tv that was showing Supergirl still dealing with the creature that had gotten back to its feet while Lena had been on the phone.

Lena stormed through the front doors of the DEO's downtown headquarters less than 20 minutes later.

“Miss Luthor, you need to sign in and be issued a visitor's badge.” One of the agents said as she made a beeline for the elevators. She shot him a look that made him flinch and then throw a visitors badge across the lobby, before dropping down below the surface of the desk. Lena plucked the piece of plastic out of the air without breaking stride and didn't bother to clip it to her jacket.

As she strode into the main room several floors up dozens of lower-level agents scattered out of her way. She scanned the room until she spotted Alex walking towards her.

“Where is she?” Lena snapped before Alex could even say a word.

Alex just sighed and turned to fall into step with Lena. “Hello to you too. And she's in the infirmary this way. I was on my way to give her a check-up after that fight when I heard people running like we were being invaded. I see I wasn't that far off.”

Lena simply glared at her.

“Geez. What got your panties in a twist?” Alex said.

Lena didn't respond. She just kept walking.

When they got to the infirmary Lena stopped just inside the doorway. Alex turned at the sudden absence beside her.

“Did you want to talk to her?” Alex said.

Lena just gestured angrily at Supergirl, then Alex, then at the table of various medical instruments.

“O...kay...” Alex said and turned back to Supergirl.

Supergirl kept furtively glancing at the obviously furious Lena in the doorway.

 _What did you do?_ Alex mouthed.

 _I don't know._ Supergirl mouthed back.

_You better figure it out and fix it._

_I know!_

After what felt like much longer than it really took, Alex gave Supergirl a clean bill of health.

“So she is free to go?” Lena said obviously impatient.

“I don't see why not,” Alex said slowly backing away from the exam table.

“Good. Get your civilian clothes on and meet me in my car down in the garage.” Lena snapped.

“Miss Luthor. I don't know what you're talking about.” Supergirl said unsteadily.

“Oh cut the shit Kara. I've got the leftovers of your lunch in my car. Now get dressed so we can go back to my place. We have so much to talk about.” Lena said as she charged across the room. “Like why you never told me you were Supergirl.”

Kara started to sputter.

“And much more importantly,” Lena grabbed the back of Kara's neck and pulled her forward into a searing kiss. “Why it took you _so fucking long_ to kiss me.”

Lena stood up, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room without another word.

By the time Lena reached the parking garage Kara, not Supergirl, was already waiting for her in the passenger seat of her car happily finishing the last of the potstickers she had been forced to leave behind.


End file.
